The Light of Evil
by Rich and Chewy
Summary: PG-13 To be VERY SAFE! Ash and co. go to visit Misty in the Cerulean Gym but when they do Misty is kidnapped by a strong Pokemon and a misterious TR Trainer... Ash needs her strengh so what if something happens to her? Better than it sounds. AAML (R&R!)


Disclaimer: Well unfortunately I do not own Pokemon... Hoping to in the next few years so Ash and Misty can get together!  
  
A/N: Well this is one of my first fics in ages! So be nice please! I have big plans for this fic so R&R... Oh btw it's an AAMRN :P  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
I heard a cry. Who was it? That person; there in the shadows... It was them! But, who is it? Another shadowy figure was slowly taking form in front of my eyes, but it looked in human... almost Pokemon like... but was it a Pokemon? I heard another scream come from the person in the darkness before two more figures took form, humans this time. Footsteps, I can hear footsteps, two, three, and maybe even four sets of footsteps! I heard another shout, a name, from one of the running people, I didn't quiet get the name though. I know that voice, but whose voice is it? A small Pokemon... it ran forward from the three running and I saw a light flash. Two more cries and...  
  
I woke up suddenly, cold sweat dripping down my face.  
  
"It was just a dream," I said. "Just a dream."  
  
:~: The Light of Evil :~:  
:~: Los Angeles Angel :~:  
  
I looked over at my Marill shaped alarm clock. My whole body was shaking with the adrenalin running through my veins from my dream. It was 7:30: I usually got up at 8 so I had some time to spare before starting the usual routine.  
  
I got up and began looking around for my clothes, my yellow top and matching yellow shorts. It took ages since my room had gotten so messy of the late. I was just walking out off my room when I felt something crunch under my bare feet. It was a photo. A photo of myself and my best friend; Ash Ketchum. I missed him so much. I remembered when this photo was taken. We'd just gotten back from the Orange Islands and I fell over, scraping my knee quite badly. Ash had cleaned it and put a Band-Aid over it. What we hadn't known though was that Mrs. Ketchum had been watching and managed to take a photo of Ash helping me up. She's been so pleased with herself that she got the picture enlarged and copied dozens of times, given Ash and I a copy each, framed the enlarged one and put it above her fireplace. Of course little Pikachu was in the photo. He was so cute.  
  
After putting the photo back on my desk, I ran down to the kitchen and made myself some breakfast. I was now behind my usual schedule despite how early I woke up. I went down to the gym and let all my Pokemon loose for a swim before I opened the gym and 9, it being 8:45 now. Psyduck still hadn't learnt how to swim, he had to use floaty ring while the others swam around, carefree. This was my favorite part of the day, being able to just sit with my Pokemon; but it always went too fast. Before I knew it, it was 9 o'clock. Sometimes the banging of a trainers fist on the doors told me that it was time to open.  
  
I reluctantly unlocked the doors of the gym and walked back towards the swimming pool to call back my Pokemon. I had just called back my Gyarados when I heard the doors slide open.  
  
"... Welcome to the Cerulean..." I stopped halfway through my sentence. There was no one there. I shrugged it off and began to walk over to one of the many seats surrounding the pool when I heard a bang behind me. "What was that?" I asked myself quietly. Looking over my shoulder, I saw nothing. This was freaky. I slowly sat down on a seat two rows from the front; all my senses were alert now. I could feel someone behind me, they were slowly breathing down my neck. It gave me the shivers. Then everything went black, someone had put their hands over my eyes. I was about to scream and give whoever it was behind me a good smack with my mallet, (AN: Who here misses her mallet? I do!) When I heard a familiar voice in my ear.  
  
"Guess who?" The person said. That voice, that sweet voice...  
  
"Ash!?" My voice cracked, it couldn't be Ash. The person took their hands away from my eyes and I turned around. Yes, it could be Ash. "Ash... Brock... Pikachu... May... Max... ASH!" I flung my arms around his neck and brought him into a huge hug. I couldn't believe it... Ash, my Ash, was standing right here. Tears welled up in my eyes and slowly ran down my cheeks. "Ash, I missed you so much." I felt him wrap his arms around me and I leant my head on his shoulder. This was so perfect, I wish I could have stayed like this forever; but no, something always ruins these moments, doesn't it?  
  
"Wow Misty, you have such a great gym! The pool's huge!" May said ecstatically. I looked up at her. There was a huge smile on her face and she was just about jumping around with excitement. "Can we have a swim Misty?"  
  
I smiled at her, still not taking my arms away from Ash. "Of course you can!"  
  
"Alright!" May and Max yelled simultaneously. They both jumped up and ran through a door with the word "Change rooms" written on it, Brock following close behind.  
  
I let go of Ash and looked up at him. He was just how I remembered him, that black hair, his chocolate brown eyes, and of course that goofy grin on his lips. Yep, this was my Ash. He stood up, grabbed his bag and began to walk off to the changing rooms as well. My eyes followed him the whole way.  
  
A loud "PikachuPi!" Cut me out of my trance though. I looked down and saw Pikachu smiling happily at me. She jumped into my arms and nuzzled my cheek with hers affectionately. "Pikachu Pika PikachuPi!"  
  
I scratched the back of Pikachu's ears earning a contented 'chaaaaaa'. "I missed you as well Pikachu."  
  
***  
  
"Hey Misty, what's the hardest dive you can do off the highest diving board?" May asked me when I returned to the surface, having just done a reverse dive of the 5 meter board.  
  
I though for a bit before answering, "Probably a double back pike." Max's face lit up like a light bulb.  
  
"Wow! Can you show us!?" Max asked me enthusiastically, May's face looking just as eager. I replied with a simple nod and a smile.  
  
I came down into the water with a loud SPLASH! and equally as loud applause from my friends... Well everyone except Ash. He was just sitting on the edge of the pool down the other end, legs dangling lifelessly, just staring into space. Noticing this, I swam over to the ivory haired trainer.  
  
"Ash? Is something wrong?" Ash seemed a bit taken back by my worried tone, but none the less he gave me a reassuring smile. This wasn't good enough for me though. "What's the matter Ash?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong Misty..." Pikachu nudged him in the side of his ribs and gave a disapproving 'Pika!'. "Ok... well... I've just missed you so much Misty. Everyday I thought about you, and when I got a phone call for you, it just made me feel so much happier. It hasn't been the same without you Mist. It was like there was something missing from me, from everything."  
  
I took hold of his hands and smiled lovingly at the trainer. "That's really sweet Ash. I missed you a lot too." I looked up at his eyes. The deep chocolate colour bore into my soul. We just looked at each other for the longest time, not realizing that we were slowly getting closer. We had just about met in a kiss when a loud explosion rocked the whole gym.  
  
Everyone, Pokemon and all shielded their faces before looking up to where there was a large hole in the side of the gym. Ash broke away from my hands and stood up taking his 'battle pose' and May and Brock followed in suit. I saw a little pink, cat like Pokemon floating in the hole, its eyes glowing a fierce red and dark blue flames surrounding it. There was something out of place about the black strip around its abkle though.  
  
"Who are you!?" Ash's yelled angrily at the floating cat.  
  
"Mwahahahahahahaha!" The genuine evil anime laugh came from every direction in the gym. A guy, probably about 19 years old was standing in the gap of the wall. He was very tall, had scruffy blond hair and brown eyes. In his hand I could see a black remote control. "I am Heinrich, one of the executives from Team Rocket! I have come not to capture your precious Pikachu like those fools Jessie and James have tried to do so many times before, but to claim an even greater prize. Something even more close to your heart than the electric rat. We have come for Misty Waterflower!"  
  
Me!? They were here for me? What could they possibly want with me? I don't have any Pokemon that they would want, except maybe my Gyarados...  
  
"You'll NEVER get Misty!!!" I heard Ash yell angrily. He sounded even angrier now than he had before... He almost sounded infuriated now. "Pikachu! Use your thunder attack!" Pikachu ran forward, sparks flying in every direction around the rodent.  
  
"Piiiikaaaaachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!" He cried angrily, yellow lightning flew at the floating Pokemon and engulfed it. An ear splitting roar filled my ears and I was almost certain that Pikachu had knock whatever that Pokemon was out. But, when the smoke from the attack had cleared, it revealed Pikachu struggling to stand up, the other Pokemon looked uninjured.  
  
"Pikachu! Are you ok!?" Ash yelled to his long time friend.  
  
"Pika..." He scampered back behind his trainer.  
  
"Now that you have witnessed the power of Mew, I shall be leaving, with my prize." An evil grin spread over Heinrich's face and he pressed a larde red button on the remote control. The Pokemon, Mew he had called it, began to glow and even darker shade of blue. I felt my body being taken over by some kind of psychic power and I floated into the air and over to Heinrich. "Say goodbye to Misty, young Ash Ketchum. This will be the last time you ever see her!"  
  
~Ash's POV~  
  
Another explosion rocked the gym and I heard Misty cry "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAASH!!!" And they were gone.  
  
"Misty... MISTY!!!!!!!" I ran over to where Heinrich had been standing seconds before. They were gone. Misty was gone. I might never see her again. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!! !" I screamed and began pounding uselessly against the charred wall.  
  
May, Max and Brock ran over to me. "Ash! Ash calm down!" May said, her voice shaky. "Don't worry Ash, we'll save her!"  
  
"Misty... She's gone, they took her." Tears began to roll down my cheeks and I screamed again. I collapsed to the floor and let my tears flow freely onto the ground.  
  
Brock patted me on my back comfortingly. "It's ok Ash. We'll find her."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
A/N: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... Well that was kind of crap... But I hope the next chap will be better... If you have any hints please tell me! I hope to get the next chapter out in the next two weeks. Please review!!! 


End file.
